Spaghetti
by zazafona
Summary: Un moment tranquille dans la vie des Mugiwara, où ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils aiment le plus. Pour certains, dormir, et pour d'autres, manger ! Warning : Shônen-Ai, One-Shot court. Luffy x Sanji MAJ : Deuxième version plus longue et retravaillée postée ! ;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda

Pairing : Luffy x Sanji

Warning : L'histoire se déroule avant Water Seven, donc pas de Sunny Go, ni de Franky, ou Brook. Je préfère les connaître mieux avant de les citer.

Notes _(j'aurais du mettre "éditorial" -') :_

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Bon je sais, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais les fics. Mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et repars sur une autre voie, et ce, grâce à une amie qui m'a justement motivée à écrire. Et c'est donc ensemble, mon amie et moi, qu'on a écrit ce petit One-Shot. Au départ, ça devait être une histoire, avec beaucoup de chapitres, mais j'ai estimé qu'il fallait mieux reprendre doucement. Étant donné que nous avons des goûts un peu, comment dire, un peu différents de la moyenne au niveau des couples, on en a conclu que des one-shots nous laisseraient plus de libertés, et si il n'y avait pas de lecteurs, on serait moins déçues. C'est donc la première fois que je poste sur ce site (j'avais déjà posté sur fanfic FR), que je connais en temps que lectrice depuis un bon moment déjà, et il y a encore des trucs que je n'ai pas découverts sur le mode auteur. Soyez indulgents... ToT

Sinon, cette histoire m'est venue en cherchant des fanarts. Il y en avait un où Luffy et Sanji mangeaient des Spaghettis. Bon, après, la suite coulait de source ! XD

Merci beaucoup de prendre la peine de nous lire, et nous aimerions beaucoup recevoir vos avis ! Mêmes négatifs, si cela peut nous aider à progresser, nous les accepterons ! Si vous repérez une petite faute (que ce soit de français ou japonais), merci de la signaler ! On apprend tous les jours !

Bref, je vais vous laisser lire (si je ne vous ai pas fait trop douter -")

P.S: Si vraiment certains ont du mal à comprendre où sont les dialogues, nous avons mis en gras les paroles ;)

* * *

Pendant que le Merry voguait sur les eaux de Grand Line, chaque membre de l'équipage des Mugiwara s'occupait avec ses distractions habituelles :Usopp et Nami travaillaient ensemble sur l'arme de la navigatrice, Robin lisait un livre au soleil, Chopper étudiait un remède, Zoro dormait, et Luffy testait une nouvelle recette de spaghettis de Sanji avec lui.

Ces deux derniers étaient tranquillement installés dans la cuisine, assis à table, chacun en face de son assiette. Le cuisinier avait besoin de l'avis du plus gros consommateur de sa nourriture, qui s'était proposé en premier, même s'il pouvait manger n'importe quoi.

Après réflexion, ils se mirent à manger. Tandis que Sanji dégustait calmement son plat, Luffy avait déjà tout dévoré en quelques secondes. Le cuisinier le remarqua :

« **Baka ! Prends le temps de goûter, de savourer !**

-**Dis Sanji**, dit Luffy, s'en fichant complètement. **Tu me passes ta part ? C'est super bon !** »

Sanji n'eut pas le temps de riposter que le morfale sauta sur ses pâtes. S'engagea alors un combat acharné entre les deux pour finir l'assiette. Ce sera à celui qui en mangera le plus !

Sans faire attention, ils commencèrent à entamer la même pâte. Luffy s'en ficha, car il ne pensait qu'à manger. Mais Sanji n'était pas de cet avis, et tenta de s'arrêter. Cependant, contre toute attente, le brun l'attira contre lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cuisinier fut trop choqué pour riposter, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Luffy en profita pour prolonger le baiser. Un peu moins d'une minute plus tard, Sanji reprit ses esprits et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« **Teme**, lui lança-t-il.

- **Shishishi, très bonnes ces pâtes !** » Souriant à pleines dents, Luffy s'était relevé.

Et le brun sortit, joyeux, en évitant les violents coups de pieds qui attentaient à sa vie.

En repensant à la scène, Sanji rougit, puis soupira, avant de reprendre les fourneaux. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que leur capitaine cédait à une envie stupide.

_Fin_

* * *

_Baka__ = idiot, __Teme__ = équivalent de conn*rd. _


	2. Seconde version

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda

Pairing : Luffy x Sanji

Warning : L'histoire se déroule avant la séparation de l'équipage et l'ellipse de 2 ans.

Notes : Suite à une recommandation, j'ai retravaillé ce premier et très court One-Shot, que j'ai laissé publié, car certains le préfèreront peut-être à la seconde version. J'ai donc essayer de travailler plus sur les sentiments, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça a donné... J'ai aussi développé un peu plus le texte, car le premier était ridiculement court. Bon, ce n'est pas super, mais j'ai essayé ! ^^" _  
_

Ah oui, je m'exprime en "je" pour la simple raison que ma collègue n'était pas très motivée à retravailler cette histoire (je ne sais pas trop pourquoi), et m'a laissé m'en occuper. Les séances de latin étant plus occupées, nous avons moins de temps d'écrire, et la fin de l'année approchant, comme on ne va pas au même lycée, ça risque d'être un peu dur pour collaborer. Bref, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, positives et/ou négatives !

* * *

Pendant que le Thousand Sunny voguait sur les eaux de Grand Line, chaque membre de l'équipage des Mugiwara s'occupait avec ses distractions habituelles : Usopp et Nami travaillaient ensemble sur une possible amélioration de l'arme de la navigatrice, et Robin lisait un livre au soleil, à côté de Brook, qui buvait un thé. Franky réparait quelques bricoles dans le bateau, Chopper étudiait un remède, Zoro dormait (pour changer), et Luffy testait une nouvelle recette de spaghettis de Sanji avec celui-ci.

Ces deux derniers étaient tranquillement installés dans la cuisine, assis à table, chacun en face de son assiette. Le cuisinier avait besoin de l'avis du plus gros consommateur de sa nourriture, qui s'était proposé en premier, bien qu'il mange n'importe quoi sans faire de réelles différences.

Après réflexion, ils se mirent à manger. Tandis que Sanji dégustait calmement son plat, Luffy avait déjà tout dévoré en quelques secondes, comme à son habitude. Le cuisinier le remarqua et, un peu énervé, lui lança :

« **Baka ! Prends le temps de goûter, de savourer !**

-**Dis Sanji**, dit Luffy, s'en fichant complètement. **Tu me passes ta part ? C'est super bon !** »

Sanji n'eut pas le temps de riposter que le morfale sauta sur ses pâtes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il engloutissait si vite la nourriture. En ça, le brun était assez opposé à lui, qui faisait attention à chaque saveur. Ces différences avaient le mérite de l'amuser, et associées au comportement parfois (voir souvent) idiot et téméraire de son capitaine, le blond trouvait un réel intérêt dans sa personnalité, et c'est une des choses qui l'avait poussé à prendre la mer avec lui.

Mais le cuisinier n'en restait pas moins un amoureux de la cuisine et ne laisserait pas un goinfre lui piquer son repas qu'il avait mis tant de temps à innover !

S'engagea alors un combat acharné entre les deux pour finir l'assiette. Ce sera à celui qui en mangera le plus !

Sans faire attention, ils commencèrent à entamer la même pâte. Luffy s'en ficha, sa seule et unique idée fixe étant «manger ». Mais Sanji n'était pas de cet avis, et tenta de s'arrêter. Cela l'ennuyait d'être aussi proche de l'autre, surtout qu'avec son innocence, Luffy ne remarquerait même pas la situation et continuerait sans réfléchir. Cependant, contre toute attente, le brun l'attira contre lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cuisinier fut trop choqué pour riposter, ne pensant pas que son capitaine connaissait un rayon à tout cela. Le plus surprenant pour le blond était la douceur de ses lèvres. Des rougeurs commencèrent à teinter les joues du cuisinier, lorsqu'il revint à la raison.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Luffy restant un homme, son nakama, et son capitaine, ce dernier en profita pour prolonger le baiser. Se remettant à peine de la scène, Sanji fut surprit cette fois-ci par la passion du baiser. C'était certainement le plus gênant pour lui, mais il devait reconnaître que le brun embrassait bien. Même _très_ bien.

En réalité, c'était bien différent de tous les baisers qu'il avait pratiqués avec des demoiselles. Aussi douces soient-elles, la sensation était vraiment étrangère. Le charmeur avait l'habitude d'avoir plutôt le dessus, sans trop de bagarre. Mais là, c'était le contraire. Après une petite bataille entre leur langue, c'est celle de Luffy qui mena la danse. Le brun en profita pour passer une main dans la chevelure blonde et agrippa avec l'autre sa cravate, poussant de plus en plus sa victime contre la table. Sentant soudainement le contact du meuble, Sanji reprit ses esprits et en un dixième de seconde l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se redressa, réajustant sa cravate et ses cheveux. Il était particulièrement contrarié de la tournure des évènements, ne sachant quoi penser, et essaya de garder sa fierté.

« **Teme...**, Lui lança-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- **Shishishi, très bonnes ces pâtes !** » Souriant à pleines dents, Luffy s'était relevé, sans égratignures.

A ce moment, le blond ne put être certain de ce que pensait l'autre idiot.

Celui-ci, en fait, était plutôt satisfait. Il avait réussi ce qu'il avait recherché, et a apprécié.

N'ayant jamais compris l'intérêt des amoureux à vouloir faire des trucs bizarres avec leur bouche, le brun avait voulu essayer. Après plusieurs essais avec différents membres de l'équipage, et n'ayant pas trouvé de réponse, Robin lui avait gentiment glissé que ça ne marchait pas avec n'importe qui, et que s'il ne ressentait rien, c'était que ce n'était pas la bonne personne pour ce genre de choses. Il avait alors continué à tester, se récoltant coups et jurons. Finalement, le cuisinier aura été le plus satisfaisant. Luffy ne sachant que faire, il s'était laissé emporter par son instinct, son désir, redécouvrant d'un autre œil sa nature possessive. A ce moment, il fut certain que c'était ce dont lui avait parlé l'historienne, et se promit de recommencer aussi souvent que possible.

Et il sortit, joyeux, en évitant les violents coups de pieds enflammés qui attentaient à sa vie.

En repensant à la scène, Sanji rougit, puis soupira. Il sortit une cigarette, avant de reprendre les fourneaux. Faisant le tri dans sa tête, il décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que leur capitaine cédait à une envie stupide. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était bien plus que ça.

_Fin_

_Baka__ = idiot, __Teme__ = équivalent de conn*rd. _


End file.
